cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Matanuska Thunderfuck
Matanuska Thunder Fuck refers to any good cannabis coming out of the Matanuska Valley in Alaska since the early 70s. If you research the history of Palmer, you will find that it was/is a government agriculture experimental station. The original families who moved here for this experiment had children in Palmer around the 40's & 50's that were influenced by the hippie movement and the influx of their kind to the Matanuska-Susitna Valley around the beginning of the 70's. With the knowledge those children gained, while working with their parents on their family farms growing up, and from the projects they were involved in at the experimental station as college students, and from a few new found hippy friends from the west coast of the US, they began flower-forcing by blacking out greenhouses during the summer. None made clones. They did remove males, and they knew how to prepare the cannabis for market. So with that, people in Alaska started to see some green bud as opposed to imported bud, and it was all coming out of the valley. By the 80's, only a few of those people remained. Some were busted. Others moved on. Those that remained began taking clones and growing indoors. One of those men, Larry, met my father and taught him the techniques that some still use to this day here in the valley. Unfortunately, both Larry and my father are dead and the valley is full of greedy people, so the story of a strain named MTF just isn't true. Most people who say that they have smoked it give inconsistent descriptions for flavor and effect. Most of the cannabis in the valley is grown from seeds bought from mainstream seed banks/breeders. Matanuska Thunder Fuck Myths- To start, I have more than 20 years of experience with cannabis, beginning with guidance from my father. I feel sure that there are few people who know as much about MTF as I do. My family has lived in the Matanuska Valley/Palmer since 1940, well before Alaska was even a state. MYTHS- # There is/was a strain named MTF/Matanuska Thunder Fuck- Any PREMIUM cannabis from the valley is called MTF. # Cannabis finishes flowering outdoors in the valley- Unless cannabis is auto-flowering it will grow large because of the long, bright days during summer, but it will never reach maturity before the cold and rain kill it. Light deprivation is the way to go. # This so-called strain named MTF needs a frost before harvest to yield maximum resin- Most cannabis is severely damaged if it does survive a frost. NOT RECOMMENDED! # This so-called strain named MTF is native to Alaska- NO cannabis is native to Alaska, or even the Americas. Try the Asian continent. # There are only mainstream strains in Alaska- If you know someone who's been growing in the valley since cloning caught on in the early 80's, you could possibly come across some of the old school clones, but I'd say it's improbable. Most don't even know where the clones that they get originated from. Of people making seeds, few really understand the science behind it, and the seed stock really doesn't compare to anything available on the world market. Although the work of quite a few commercial breeders is nothing to write home about, the few who do possess the knowledge won't reveal themselves or their methods for fear of loosing decades of hard work. And yes, they do possess genetic stock outside the world seed market. They're still hoping things will change and one day they will step foward. # Law enforcement in the valley can get warrants based on odors or abnormally high electric bills- They must be able to show probable cause that you are selling/distributing, or that you possess more than is allowed for personal use. I think the lesson to take away from this is, what is being done in places like Amsterdam, Spain, UK, California, and Canada can be done anywhere on this planet. It has been done on ships in international waters, a shopping mall in Florida, even Antarctica. So, wherever you're at, you can grow MTF quality cannabis. Just remember, the more you educate yourself on the subject, ie., lab work, experiment, and cultivate, the more likely you will grow true THUNDER FUCK! Disclaimer-In no way is this to be construed to be an advocation to break the law. I am not a lawyer, and in no way should you consider this legal advice. This is my view and I encourage you to discover truth for yourself. written by Mat-M.T.F. Genetics-Palmer, Alaska/aka DSA Category:Strains